Season 14 (Grey's Anatomy)
The fourteenth season of Grey's Anatomy will premiere September 28, 2017, with a two-hour premiere. It will be broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Summary Plots * Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Recurring Guest Stars *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Matthew Morrison as Dr. Paul Stadler *Abigail Spencer as Megan Hunt Prominent Guest Stars *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Recurring Co-Stars * Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its fourteenth season on February 10, 2017. *Production is scheduled to start July 17, 2017 and wrap in April 2018. *The first voice over of the season that is solely narrated by Meredith Grey will mark the 250th time that this happens. *This season features the 300th episode of Grey's Anatomy, which will be the seventh one of this season and directed by Debbie Allen. *This will be the first season since her introduction in season nine not to feature Jerrika Hinton as Stephanie Edwards. With her departure, there are now as many current main cast members as there are departed. *This is the final season of Grey's Anatomy to be part of the original TGIT line-up with Scandal and How to Get Away with Murder since Scandal will end with its upcoming seventh season. It remains unknown to date if the 2018-19 television season will continue TGIT with another series taking Scandal's place. *Ellen Pompeo has stated that she will direct an episode or two this season. *On April 28, 2017, veteran writer Krista Vernoff announced that she'd be returning to the show for season fourteen. She will also serve as co-showrunner with William Harper. *On May 16, 2017, it was announced that there will be another Grey's Anatomy spin-off, this time focusing on firefighters in Seattle. It's set to premiere mid-season 2018. Stacy McKee will serve as showrunner. *The table read for 14.01 and 14.02 took place on July 21, 2017. Episodes NoPicYet.jpg|link=Break down the House|'Break down the House' Spoilers *Kim Raver is set to return as Teddy Altman for a guest arc. *The first word of the title of 14.02 is Get. *Several scenes for the 300th episode were shot on location in Seattle. Reported sightings of cast members include Ellen Pompeo, Justin Chambers, Camilla Luddington, Kevin McKidd, Jason George, Jesse Williams, and Chandra Wilson, as well as director Debbie Allen and writer Krista Vernoff. *Matthew Morrison will reprise his role as Paul Stadler and says it's a "big role." *This season will introduce DeLuca's sister, who comes from Italy and has some involvement with the hospital. *Abigail Spencer will replace Bridget Regan in the role of Megan Hunt, due to scheduling conflicts and Regan's commitment to TNT's The Last Ship. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters fr:Saison 14 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy